Roshea
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human (Aurelis native) |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Archanea Saga Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |firstseen =Chapter 5: Champions of Aurelis (Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light) Chapter 18: Battle of the Pass (Mystery of the Emblem, joins in Chapter 19: The Last Decisive Battle) |class =Cavalier (Shadow Dragon) Paladin (Mystery of the Emblem) |mirage = |voiceby = }} Roshea is a recurring character in the Archanea series. Profile Roshea is a member of Hardin's army who joined Marth in his first campaign against Medeus and later joined the Wolfguard. It is said prior to the start of the game, he was a slave but was freed by Hardin. He is one of the two knights Hardin chose to bring with him in Fire Emblem: Archanea Saga, though other than a unique death quote he does not have any new dialogue. Unlike Wolf, Sedgar, and Vyland, Roshea was doubtful whether Hardin was himself or not after his fall to madness in the second game, but sticks with his friends. Afterwards, however, Roshea once again joins Marth in trying to wake Hardin up, though he fails. In the end, he settled in a town and often offers a prayer for Hardin's soul. According to the Takayashiki Hideo's Mystery of the Emblem novel adaptation, Roshea is 18 years old. http://serenesforest.net/general/age_novel.html#fe3 Roshea can be recruited by visiting the village to the southeast in chapter 19 in New mystery of the Emblem. He can then be used to recruit Vyland who will appear (as an enemy) from southeast at the end of 5th turn. In Game Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Base Stats Growth Rates |80% |40% |50% |10% |10% |30% |10% |0% |} Promotion Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats |-|Book 1= |-|Book 2= Growth Rates |80% |40% |50% |40% |50% |30% |30% |3% |} Promotion Gains Note: Relevant to Book 1 only. Fire Emblem: Archanea Saga Base Stats Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats Growth Rates |90% |40% |0% |55% |10% |10% |20% |0% |} Overall Roshea is often not used in Shadow Dragon due to the fact that many Cavaliers join before him, and have greater potential. Although he is expected to come close to reaching the health cap of 60 without Seraph Robes on average, his strength is roughly on par with Abel's, who joined four chapters earlier (eight chapters earlier on Normal Mode) and will be at a higher level by the time he joins. On top of that, he is further hampered by his terrible speed, and he will be doubled by Wyvern Riders and struggle to land doubles even on Generals, making him very difficult to use to his fullest extent. Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats Growth Rates |95% |50% |0% |60% |50% |70% |40% |10% |} Support Relationships Supports *Vyland *Sedgar *Wolf Supported by *Kris *Vyland *Sedgar *Wolf Overall The best thing about him is his growths, hands down. Like the rest of the Wolfguard, his growths in all stats are astounding, and he is the most balanced of them all. Unfortunately, he is unable to unlock the power that his growths could give him because he comes in so late in the game. His starting speed gives him a bit of an edge over Vyland, but his appallingly bad base stats combined with his high level make him a challenge to use even during the chapter in which he joins, even on the lowest difficulties. This is one character that will need immense amounts of stat boosting items, pity kills, and grinding if he is ever to get off the bench and join the team. Ending Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Book 1 Aurelian Soldier He retired from the army, but later returned and became a Paladin of Aurelis. Book 2 Aurelian Soldier After the war he went to Aurelis, perhaps to offer prayers for Hardin… Shadow Dragon Aurelian Hope Roshea left the army, but later returned and became an Aurelian paladin. Records show he resided in Altea for a time. New Mystery of the Emblem Aurelian Hope "Roshea left for Aurelis after the war. Accounts are unclear, but some say he was present at Hardin's funeral..." Quotes Recruit conversations Death Quotes Gallery File:Roshe.jpg|Roshea, Wolf, Vyland and Sedger in The complete. File:RosheaTCG.jpg|Roshea as he appears in the TCG. File:Roshea TCG 2.jpg|Another card of Roshea in the TCG. CipherRoshea.png|Roshea as a Cavalier in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:FE1Roshea.png|Roshea in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:FE3Roshea.gif|Roshea in Mystery of the Emblem. BSRoshea.gif|Roshea in Archanea Saga File:Broadxast Roshea.png|Roshea in BS Fire Emblem. File:RosheaSD.png|Roshea in Shadow Dragon File:RosheaFE12.PNG|Roshea in Shin Monsho no Nazo. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light characters Category:Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Fire Emblem: Archanea Saga characters Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters